miro al cielo
by Tocatl
Summary: un mimato algo diferente a los que han leido...Curvas que abrazo, besos que muerdo,cuerpos ardiendo,amantes del amor . HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. comienzo

Antes que nada , esta historia ya la habia puesto aquí antes asi , que por eso pido una gran disculpa a nina-traumita,Aquarius No Andres,Ruri,Belzer,Mary,Minami y a los que me dejaron un review, y no aparese en el fic , pero es que , borraron mi historia juntop con optra de terror llamada miedo a ... , no se por que , pero al parecer , cometi una falla , aunque no se cual era , mil perdones a todos

y una cosa mas perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , prometo mejorar

para redimirme , tratare de subirel suiente capitulo lo mas rapido posible (siempre y cuando no me borren mi historia )

* * *

Miro al cielo, intentando escapar por un momento de tu imagen

Mas es inútil, pues todo me recuerda a ella

Cierro los ojos y aun te veo ahí

Tu dulce mirada me inspira

Sueño en las noches, imaginándola junto a mí

Y al despertad se que algún día será verdad

Apenas amanece, y puedo ver el amanecer

Me recuerda a ti

Me recuerda a mi amor

Atrás están los recuerdos, la brisa, el cielo

Y la lluvia que me corrió una vez por mi cara, confundiéndose con lágrimas

…….

,…….

Matt serró su cuaderno de notas, recordaba, el por que estaba haciendo este viaje a estados unidos, solo por ella, el amor de su vida: Mimi Tachikawa, la chica que el, mas que nadie había amado

Por ella tuvo que dejar su país natal. A su hermano t.k., a sus amigos, tai, sora, izzy, joe, a su padre Y por ella había aprendido, perfectamente el idioma, así que no había problema a menos que….

--- **atención señores pasajeros, les pedimos de favor que abrochen sus cinturones, pues en 10 minutos habremos de aterrizar en nuestro destino, el aeropuerto de nueva york** –- dijo una vos desde el fondo del avión

Matt, tomo su chamarra y se la puso, ahora su mente era un rio de sentimientos, temor, dudas, inquietud, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, miro por la ventanilla, ya estaban por arriba de la ciudad y estaban perdiendo altura, pronto abrían de aterrizar

Matt trago un poco de saliva --- **OK, espero que aun me recuerde**—

**Central park**

Mimi había estado esperando a Michael su novio, en una banca desde hace mas de una, hora, como siempre Mimi se havia puesto una minifalda blanca y sus botas favoritas del mismo color, solo que ahora se había puesto una gabardina azul, pues ella había escuchado que llovería, así que además trajo una chamarra aparte para Michael, lo conocía, sabia que el olvidaría la suya

Alzó su vista, vio como se acercaba, se levanto de la banca y corrió para recibirlo

Michael, por su parte, se mostró indiferente cuando Mimi se acerco a el

**Hola amor, como estas? , te traje una chamarra , sabia que olvidarías la tuya **– dijo Mimi sonriendo

Mimi se acerco a darle a Michael un beso en la boca , como siempre lo hacia , mas este le esquivo , moviendo la cabeza

Michael la miro a los ojos -- **tenemos que hablar**--

**el aeropuerto**

Matt tomo sus maletas ,-- por suerte no son muchas – pensó el , y la verdad era esa ya que solo llevaba una mochila al hombro , una mochila , un poco mas grande , y un estuche donde llevaba su guitarra , así que no era tan urgente el ir a buscar un hotel , aparte tenia sueño , ya que en este continente era otro horario , y aparte de sueño , tenia un poco de sueño , así que lo mejor seria buscar una cafetería , o algún lugar donde sirvieran café

No tardo mucho en encontrar un café

— **hola, buenas tardes , me podría dar un café**? --

El dueño de la cafetería se acerco a el – **claro toma asiento muchacho , de que tipo de café quieres?--**

– **uno que sea algo fuerte , por favor**— dijo Matt

—**OK , entonces te daré un expreso**-- (comenzó a servir el café en vaso desechable)

– **disculpe , me puede decir donde puedo encontrar un hotel por aquí cerca** --

El dueño del lugar miro su equipaje en el suelo – **ahh , comprendo eres nuevo por aquí , ¿no? … de donde es el acento?--**

—**que ¿--**

Dueño—**de donde eres**?--

—**a disculpe , soy de Japón** --

—**comprendo chico, supondré que vienes a buscar trabajo , no? , sabes , veo que traes una guitarra , tal ves yo pueda ofrecerte algo** --

– **No , se lo agradezco , pero… en realidad , vengo buscando a una persona , una chica --**

**—tu novia?---**

– **Que más quisiera yo**—dijo Matt

El dueño frunció el seño – **sabes chico , no me lo tomes a mal , pero , no te forjes de ilusiones , no tiene caso sufrir tanto , por una mujer , ellas abundan , por estos lugares** ---

Matt se tomo todo el café , -- **pensare en eso señor , aunque dudo mucho , que encuentre a otra mujer como ella**- puso el dinero en la barra y tomo sus cosa

El dueño sonrió – **suerte chico , si cambias de opinión , aun estará el puesto vacante, por cierto , hay un hotel a 3 cuadras de aquí ,a mano derecha**

Mat. salio del café , comenzó a caminar , -- **será mejor buscar ese hotel , antes de que** …--

Una gota de lluvia cayó en su hombro

–**Ho , no , demasiado tarde –**

**Cerca de la casa de Mimi**

Lluvia , viento frió ….

El dolor de que alguien a quien amas te rechace

Mimi camina lentamente mirando hacia el piso

La lluvia ahora cae más fuerte

Las lágrimas se pueden distinguir a pesar de esta

Flash back

Michael mira a mimi a los ojos--**lo siento Mimi , lo que pasa es que creo que esto no funcionara , ya no tiene caso**

**--que quieres decir?--**

**--quiero terminar contigo--**

Mimise pone palida--**pe-pero … por queee?--**

--**lo que pasa ,. Es que …. Me he enamorado de otra persona--**

Fin del flash back

Un auto pasa cerca de la acera donde Mimi va caminando , salpicándola de agua , a Mimi no le importa , solo quiere estar sola

— **maldito**— Mimi sierra los ojos y comienza a correr entre la lluvia – **acaso habrá alguien que me ame**? – continua corriendo , escapando , como si de alguna manera pensara tontamente que si corre muy rápido , podría dejar atrás ese dolor

La lluvia continúa cayendo

Mimi se detiene exhausta ante un poste – **por favor**—un rayo cae a lo lejos – **no quiero estar sola**—se escucha el sonido del trueno

Y la lluvia , y las lágrimas , continúan …..

_**Un hotel cercano**_

Matt acaba de tomar un baño y se ha recostado en la cama , de momento voltea la cabeza y observa la ventana ,

Las gotas de lluvia caen y se estrellan en la ventana , no sabe por que , pero eso lo hace sentir triste , mira por un momento el piso , recordando las palabras de el dueño del café "", _no te forjes de ilusiones , no tiene caso sufrir tanto , por una mujer""_

Se levanta y va a cerrar la cortina de la ventana , mira hacia fuera , no se puede ver la luna , que tanto le gustaba observar en Japón, regresa a la cama y toma de la silla su guitarra

Abre el estuche , con un solo pensamiento-- ¿**valdrá la pena todo lo que estoy haciendo**? –

Al sacar su guitarra una foto cae del estuche , y se queda en la orilla de la cama

Matt la toma lentamente , y la mira , es una foto de Mimi que el mismo le tomo meses antes , de momento su cara sonríe y pone la fotografía en la cabecera de la cama – **si , vale la pena** –

Se recuesta en la cama , volteando a ver la foto , cruza la pierna y comienza a tocar la guitarra

-- **Cuántas veces pienso en ti  
El tiempo difícil de exigir  
Las angustias perdidas**

**Siempre te mostraste  
Tan lejana en mis sueños  
Por siempre te quedaste  
Dentro de mis recuerdos y**

**Yo quisiera abrazarte en algún sitio  
Un lugar de la tierra**

**Cuántas veces pienso en ti  
Cuántas horas o días  
El tiempo difícil de exigir  
Las angustias perdidas y**

**Yo quisiera abrazarte en algún sitio  
Un lugar de la tierra**

**Solos libres--**

continuara.....


	2. encuentro

**_miro al cielo_**

**Ella traía puesta la playera azul que la alguna vez la vio usar en Japón. Si, definitivamente era la misma, se le veía tan hermosa puesta, cubriendo su cuerpo, del deseo, cubriendo su persona .los ojos de Matt. se dilataban y se contraían , rápidamente , como las olas del mar que azotan armónicamente como cuando la luna atrae al mar en una noche despejada y limpia .la mirada de ella en sus ojos , viendo al infinito , pero de alguna manera viendo también un hueco del alma que pronto seria llenado , bajo los ojos mirando , lentamente su hermoso cuerpo , botas blancas , falda del mismo , color , una playera azul con una estrella en el pecho.**

**Se acerco a ella aun mirándola a los ojos, mientras sus manos sostenían su rosado cabello, ella hizo lo mismo pero una de sus manos se entretuvo jugando en su mejilla**

**El bajo lentamente por los hombros de ella, su mano, que temblaba por alguna razón desconocida, pero , que en realidad , no importaba**

**Tomó el pequeño seno debajo de la playera mientras miraba hacia el elevado altar de su hermoso rostro, de su sonrisa, de su cabello rosado. Fue bajando el beso de sus dedos por el pecho, mientras ella retiraba lentamente la playera estorbosa de su cuerpo**

**El continúo bajando por el abdomen y el talle hasta llegar a la falda. Acarició la piel de la pelvis a través de la tela, bajando más y más, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sentir su cuerpo de diosa sobre él.. las manos penetraron por debajo de la falda para hallar la pequeña pantaleta y la jalaron, lentamente.**

**Los ojos siguieron el movimiento de los párpados de ella**

**Mimi se acostó en el suelo mirando a Matt a los ojos y sosteniendo con fuerza su mano**

**La cara de Matt subió lentamente en dirección a sus labios , mientras que sus manos se entretenían por debajo de la falda**

**Miro por un momento esos labios hermosos y brillantes , pintados de un color rosa claro ,invitándole a probar su dulce néctar**

**Lentamente acercaron sus bocas , y ……**

Matt despertó totalmente frustrado , apenas abrió, los ojos y se percato de que todo había sigo un sueño , se puso de pie lentamente y mirando al piso

- **que patético soy**—dijo mientras volteaba de nuevo a la cama y veía como se había quedado dormido con la fotografía de ella

- **bueno, creo que hoy es el día**—dijo para si mismo , suspiro y se fue a lavar los dientes llevándose la fotografía en su mano …..

**la casa de Mimi**

Mimi no se había levantado aun ,de hecho , no lo quería hacer , estaba , fastidiada , por que un idiota , la había rechazado , no se sentía mal , de hecho , se sentía bien , después de todo , Michael era un imbesil, y lo mejor era que hubiesen terminado

Pero……

¿Por que se sentía tan mal?

Decidió levantarse de su cama y seguir la vida , después de todo, ahora tenia mas tiempo para ella , tal ves iría al cine , o un parque de diversiones , a un antro , la ciudad era muy grande para ella ¿no?

Bajo a la cocina ,y se sirvió, un poco de cereal, se estiro un poco , y vio una nota en el refrigerador sujetada por un pequeño imán

"" _hija , habrá una reunión de negocios , saldremos de la ciudad unas cuantas semanas ""_

Mimi suspiro—**por que no me sorprende , siempre que necesito un consejo , ellos se van de vacaciones**—dijo Mimi ,después de leer el papel , aunque este decía , que sus padres irían a una reunión , para ella , era una forma de que ellos no estuviesen , y ahora que los necesitaba , en verdad necesitaba un consejo de su madre

encendió la televisión y comenzó a desayunar, tal ves después se arreglaría un poco e iría de compras , eso generalmente la ayudaba a relajarse

**el hotel**

Matt salio apresurado del hotel , aun tenia el suficiente dinero como para quedarse ahí, por lo menos 3 semanas mas , eso tendría que ser suficiente , para encontrar a Mimi y ….

Aun no tenia planeado que haría cuando la encontrase .

- **bueno , primero lo primero**—

le hizo la parada a un taxi , que para suerte , se detuvo , y pudo abordarlo

- **a donde señor?** – dijo el conductor

Matt se quedo callado unos segundos , no sabia donde vivía Mimi , solo sabia que era cerca de el parque central , pero eso no le decía mucho , queens, hell s kitchen- **lléveme a central park** –

el conductor arranco el taxi y empezó a conducir , Matt solamente pensó – **hubiera consultado la guía telefónica entes de salir del hotel—**

…………..

**Central park**

Pasaba de el mediodia y el sol aun se mantenía en lo alto, Mimi había regresado a el mismo lugar donde su novio la había cortado, se sentó en la misma banca , era doloroso el recordar que ahí la habían cortado

- **por que vine aquí, pudiendo ir al centro comercial , tenia que regresar a torturarme , soy una estupida—**

se levanto muy molesta de ahí decidió buscar un taxi

se acerco corriendo a un taxi que pasaba , haciendo la parada , pero este la ignoro

- **por que mi papa no me compro un auto**?— dijo sarcástica a si misma

un taxi se acerco a la acera

Mimi corrió para alcanzarlo

, parecía que el sujeto que iba en el taxi , estaba pagando , asi ,que tenia tiempo de alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera

el taxi arranco , y se marcho , Mimi lo miro furiosa – **maldito? . que no ves que iba a subir­**

-**Mimi?—**una vos detrás de ella la llamo , seguramente era el tipo que venia en el taxi , pero… dijo su nombre , cosa que le extraño y por la que lentamente se dio la vuelta

Mimi puso cara de sorpresa al reconocer la cara de el sujeto

- **Matt? –**

Continuara……………

**

* * *

(una pregunta para Damelo , por que me borraste tambien la historia de miedo a..?) **

dije que subiria el siguiente capitulo si no me borraban mi historia y lo cumpli , jejeje

ahora solo espero que les haya gustado , y tambien esperare sus reviews (si nos dejan , ya no subo el capitulo que sigue, jajajaja)


	3. el beso

soy solo un soñador

el bufon

el morador de tu vida

que por tu amor

mi alma es lo que doy

en forma de cancion

no ves que aun estoy solo

no ves que aun te quiero...

avalanch

El tiempo pareció detenerse por algunos minutos, en ese momento no existía la demás gente, solo existían ellos dos

Matt se acerco a Mimi, mirándola de arriba abajo , seguía igual de hermosa que la ultima ves que la vio, hace medio año cuando fue a Japón a visitarlos

Tenia puesta una diminuta blusa azul, con una falda negra, sus botas eran de plataforma, como las blancas que la vio usar en Japón, pero estas eran cafés.

Levanto por fin la vista a su cara, delicada , hermosa , con un mínimo de maquillaje , y su cabello rosa con algunos rayos rojos cayendo sobre sus hombros

Mimi se acerco a Matt , con la cara , mezcla de alegría y sorpresa , sonriéndole a su amigo

-que haces aquí?—dijo Mimi

- ehh , bueno … - dijo Matt un poco nervioso , no sabia que contestar – la verdad es que … (rascándose la cabeza) … decidí venir a este continente a probar suerte , … tu sabes , un empleo , jeje-

Mimi rió al escuchar eso – oye que bien , te gustaría ir a tomar algo mientras hablamos, me muero de ganas de saber como te ha ido –

- claro – dijo Matt intentando contener su emoción, por fin estaba a lado de ella , a decir verdad esperaba un poco mas de romance para cuando la encontrara pero… no importaba , solo daba gracias de haberla encontrado tan pronto

- te importa si caminamos, aquí es un poco difícil que un taxi te haga la parada—dijo Mimi

- no hay problema-

- y … como están todos?—dijo Mimi para continuar la conversación mientras caminaban

-todos?—

­­- si , todos, Sora , Tai , Izzy , Joe … -

- ahh , ellos están bien , Tai y Sora al parecer salen juntos , lo mismo se podria de mi hermano y kary , mmm, tengo entendido que Joe esta en la universidad , y en cuanto a Izzy , creo que el también va a ir a la universidad , o por lo menos en cuando reciba las respuestas de las universidades -

- así que Tai y Sora están juntos? – dijo Mimi con un poco de sorpresa

- si—dijo Matt – por que?

- no, por nada, es que (mirando a otro lado) creí que tu y Sora ……-

¡no ¡ a decir verdad a mi me gusta…. . –

- quien te gusta? – dijo Mimi sonriendo juguetonamente

- bueno …. Ehhh ….. (Poniéndose rojo) la verdad es que…-

Matt señalo una cafetería – mira ahí hay un lugar donde podemos ir

- ahh , bien – dijo Mimi

ambos entraron a la cafetería , Mimi escogió una mesa cerca de la ventana

Matt había logrado detener la conversación, pero tenia que cambiarla antes de que …. Sucediera algo – pero dime, acaso ya no estudias?

Mimi se puso un poco seria – bueno, ya termine la preparatoria , y tome un año para descansar , ya que no sabia que estudiar , y mis padres no se ponen de acuerdo , Papa quería que estudiara actuación , mientras que Mama insiste que lo que debo de estudiar es cocina , tiene la esperanza de que algún día tenga mi propio programa de televisión –

- ya me imagino , con ustedes Mimi Tachikawa , la mejor cocinera del mundo , aunque se le quemen los guisos -

Mimi miro co ojos de odio a Matt – muy gracioso , señor comediante –

Matt miro a Mimi a los ojos y ambos comenzaron a reír

……………

…………………

……………………..

platicaron asi durante un par de horas , olvidándose del tiempo, platicaron sobre barias cosas comunes , sobre cosas sin importancia , sobre planes y sobre lo que no harían, y al final sobre el tema …..

Matt pregunto – y que ha pasado , ya no sales con Michael?

Mimi miro el piso – no , el muy estupido me corto –

Matt acerco su silla a la de Mimi - y .. como te sientes al respecto- dijo buscando los ojos de ella , volteaban como si hubiese algo interesante en el piso

Ahora fue Mimi quien volteo a ver a Matt – tuve un amigo en la preparatoria , era un poeta , el me dijo mmm, deja ver si recuerdo Y aunque su canto me atrape…. debo marcharme de allí …donde se esconde el hechizo …que no me deja vivir , nunca le había entendido , pero ahora si , es algo así como…. la vida sigue adelante , y no me deprima , por nada , o eso creo –

Matt sonrió—vaya , que filosófica te has puesto

Mimi también sonrió – si ¿verdad?—

Ella miro su reloj – vaya , se nos ha ido el tiempo, tengo que irme antes de que anochezca –

- espera, te acompañare-

pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería, Matt se mostró caballeroso y acompaño a Mimi a su casa

ya el atardecer comenzaba a abrazar a los edificios, cuando llegaron

Matt sentía las palabras en su garganta intentando salir…

Acompaño a Mimi a la puerta de su casa, una casa algo grande , decorada muy bien por fuera, ahora por fin sabia donde vivía , en una casa en las orillas del shojo

mientras que Mimi buscaba las llaves en su pequeño bolso el volteo a ver el cielo , era un momento ideal , tenia que hacer algo , no quería despedirse de ella , quería …. Queria …. , no sabia que era lo que queria

Mimi por fin encontró las llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta

- bueno. Creo que deberíamos volver a salir , la pase súper , hoy – dijo Mimi a manera de despido después de abrir la puerta

Matt se despidió de Mimi ,deseándole una buena noche , pero … dentro de si , se maldijo por ser tan cobarde

Su corazón latía a mil por hora

Mimi entro en su casa y empezó a cerrar la puerta

Mimi sonrió una ves mas – adio…..

Matt detuvo la puerta con una mano impulsado por algo dentro de el , dándole a Mimi un beso en la boca

- Mimi... lo... lo... lo siento... n no quería hacer , es .., que …-

Mimi miro a Matt totalmente sorprendida , no sabia el por que de ese beso solo termino el despido antes de cerrar la puerta – adios –

Matt se quedo totalmente avergonzado, mirando al suelo

Una ráfaga de viento lo acompaño de camino a la calle , moviendo su rubio cabello – que he hecho?...—

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que este capitulo les haya gustado , no hay tanto lemon como deviera , pero pirnsen que es un preludio a lo que viene , sigan dejando reviews para saber si voy bien

**Ruri-chan** espero que el sueño que tuvo Matt en el capitulo anterior te haya gustado , ya que pronto tal ves haya mas , jejeje , gracias por tu review

**Mika** ya baje el capitulo 2 (de hecho ya vamos en el tres) perdon por cresponder tu review hasta ahora , y gracias por el review

**Canuto-Frambueza** gracias , espero que ya no me borren otra historia , tal ves nadie lo haya notado , pero michael no me agrada para pareja de Mimi (me cae bien como personaje , pero no como pareja de Mimi) , y no creo que Matt vaya a ser plato de segunda mesa , y no soy malo con el (eso creo) de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos . gracias por el review

**Fairy Mary** intento que la historia sea buena, ya que me gusta resibir review , una duda , que onda con De la Pureza De Una Amistad A Un Gran Amor, jejeje , gracias por el review

**belzer** pues , si , sniff , me borraron la historia de miedo a , pero bueno , he de continuar adelante , probablemente hare otra historia de terror , o tal ves una al estilo de el marques de sade jajaja , en cuanto termine esta historia claro , felicidades por tu fic , ceder ante la tentacion , luego te dejo un review y gracias por el tuyo

**T.Clover** ahhh , mi idolo esta aquí , y le esta gustando mi historia . QUE EMOCION , no sabes la alegria que me da el que tu hayas leido la historia y aun mas , el que te haya gustado , y si , voy a hacer el lemon un poco mas atrevido con tu apollo , por cierto , si te compras un deportivo ¿me darias un raid? (es broma) gracias por el review

mencion aparte merecen las personas que me dejaron un review antes que me borraran el primer capitulo de esta historia , asi que les buelvo a pedir perdon , pero , es que ... no fue mi culpa

bueno , creo que es todo lo que hay que decir , esperare sus reviews , entre mas resiba , mas rapido subo el siguiente capitulo ,

"ika nochi tolatzo" (con todo mi respeto)


	4. pensamientos

perdon por la tardansa este capitulo es un poco cvorto , pero es que me han estado precionando mucho los maestros , pero pronto llegara el lemon , solo pongo un poco de suspenso , por que sino , solo seria darles sexo barato y sin sentido -U

por cierto , un gran saludo a tai clover que cumplio años el dia 22 de febrero ,

FELICIDADES

* * *

Todo fue solo un sueño  
uno como tantos otros,  
pero pude sentir tu cuerpo,  
tu pelo, tu piel como un espejo.

Todo fue solo un sueño  
y te sentí cerca de mí,  
y llore porque te deseo de verdad,  
y desperté a la realidad

(Suspiro)

Oscuridad

quisiera que estuvieras conmigo-

Noche oscura y fría, viento acompañando a Matt sobre la azotea de el hotel, tal ves si vieran que esta aquí arriba lo echarian de el hotel por haber traspasado

Pero es solo que se siente culpable

quisiera verte en mis brazos

Con tu sudor resbalando sobre tu cuerpo

El viento sigue soplando, hace frió, pero Matt sigue tocando, tal ves un intento de escapar

te conozco , débil y fuerte a la ves ,

Mujer perfecta, de mi universo

De momento se detiene, dejando caer la guitarra, en un momento dado, golpea el piso,

de que sirve

por fin había encontrado a Mimi , había pasado toda una tarde platicando con ella , se entero que tenia el camino libre , que Michael la había dejado , sabia que tenia oportunidad de ser feliz

Entonces por que lo hecho todo a perder

en ese momento pensó que seria bueno , que tal ves Mimi lo correspondería ,que Mimi comprendería lo que el sentía , mas solo fue una ilusión

ahora estaba avergonzado , como era posible, que un simple beso pudiese destruir lo que el apenas planeaba construir , lo que deseaba

tuvo un momento de estupidez ,

ahora

que pensaría de el , que creería de lo que paso, se habría enojado?

Por que tubo que echarlo a perder

…..

……

……..

……….

…………

en la casa de Mimi

Mimi se ha pasado toda la noche viendo la televisión , canales de compras , teleseries e de media noche , programas educativos , infomerciales ,

increíble lo que puedes hacer un día tan largo como hoy- se dijo a si misma

no entendida lo que había pasado , de hecho , ni siquiera había entendido , lo que paso en la tarde

Matt. la beso , es decir MATT LA BESO�¡

como era eso posible?

Por que?

Varios pensamientos recorren su mente , apaga la televisión y se recuesta en el sillón,

Mira al techo , sus cabellos caen suavemente sobre los cojines

No quería imaginar nada malo de Matt , no quería imaginar cosas que no eran

Pero….

Que tal si Matt no había venido a estados unidos , solo por trabajo, o que tal si ahora habia cambiado y estaba buscando solamente una noche de sexo fácil ,

Le insulto la segunda idea , pensar que Matt creyera que era una cualquiera la ofendió

Pero tenia que haber una explicación para ese beso

Se dio la vuelta sobre el sillón , poniéndose pecho sobre tierra

Abraso uno de los cojines del sillón , se sentía de humor para pasar la noche ahí

tanto problema por un miserable beso , creo que estoy paranoica -

Mimi bostezo

si me hubiese pedido salir con el , hubiera aceptado-

el sueño la vence por fin

…………

,……………

………………

Continuara………..

* * *

espero sus reviews , ya saben , entre mas llegen , mas rapido continuo el fic

estamos muuuuuy cerca de el lemon , adviertom, contendra sexo explisito , con un toque de poesia


	5. desilucion

**tiempo sin actualizar , si lo se , perdon , es solo he tenido muchisisimos problemas escolares , y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir , pero ahora que se estan terminando los departamentales , espero , poder subir mas rapido los capitulos**

**diosculpen si este capitulo tiene un exeso inesesairi de ternura y cursileria (como alguien lo llamo) , pero es que hebia estado mentalmente cerrado**

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertó…

Bajo otra circunstancia, se hubiera quedado, toda la mañana en su cama sin hacer nada, pues la noche anterior se había dormido a las 6 o 7 de la madrugada

Miro su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora , eran casi la una de la tarde , y aun se sentía cansado , aunque no sabia por que, tal ves aun no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario en este país , o quizás … solo quizás , aun se sentía un tanto mal por haber besado a Mimi , en realidad el quería hacerlo , era lo que mas deseaba , pero su preocupación era , lo que ella podría pensar de lo que hizo , al parecer no hacia mucho que había terminado con su novio Michael , así que tal ves pensaría que el se intento aprovechar se su rompimiento, pero en realidad no era así….

Se levanto de su cama y busco en su mochila , solo había traído dos cambios de ropa , así que lo mejor seria ponerse la misma que traía puesta (tenia que ahorrar) , si que lo mejor seria darse un baño , aprovechando que en este país había un baño en cada habitación , y no tenia que salir del cuarto para bañarse

**tan ves pueda pedir perdón de alguna manera** – pensó mientras se desvestía – **mmm. Tengo 2 opciones , decirle que lo ciento y que no volverá a pasar y arriesgarme a que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra **(tomo la toalla que había en la cama cuando llego) **o… puedo arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento por ella** -

Matt sonrió – **tal ves haga lo segundo**-

Se metió al baño y abrió la llave

**ohh , diablos** – el agua estaba helada

_en casa de Mimi_

Mimi por su parte ya se había bañado y estaba recostada en la cama cubierta solo son 2 toallas , una que cubría sus senos y sus partes mas intimas , y otra que estaba enrollada en su cabello rosado

**si quería salir conmigo , por que no me lo pidió** – sonrió – **tonto, yo hubiera aceptado-**

Mimi se entretuvo un poco mirando el techo rosado de su cuarto , ella misma lo había pintado con su papa cuando de mudaron de odaiba a estados unidos, fue por esas fechas que entro a la escuela en queens, ahí fue donde conoció a ….

Baja la vista un segundo y lo ve a el , a Michael , a el tipo que la desprecio , aun no había tirado su retrato , seguía ahí , en su tocador , la fotografía de ojos muertos , que la miraba sonriendo , como burlándose de algo

Se dio cuenta , sus piernas estaban en una pose muy provocativa , por lo que Mimi se puso de pie a pesar de que sabia que realmente Michael no la estaba viendo , se puso roja , se sintió violada por esos ojos impresos que la miraban

me estoy volviendo loca – se dijo a si misma y se acerco al tocador, tomo entre sus manos la fotografía enmarcada , observándola a los ojos

sonrió una ves mas , -**que te vaya bien** – arrojo la foto a su bote de basura cerca de la puerta , solo escucho como el cristal de la fotografía se rompía , ella se acerco a su closet .. – **que me pondré hoy? –**

….

……..

…….

_el hotel_

Matt lo comprendió , tenia que dejar de torturarse por un simple beso , si lo que quería era echarlo todo a perder , por que no arriesgarlo todo en una solo intento , por que no lanzarse , es mejor compartir el amor por la acción , no?

Llevaba su estuche , con su guitarra ,y tenia en su bolsillo una canción que quería cantarle a Mimi , en el avión pasaron una película mexicana de mariachis , con un tal pedro infante , así que tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que iba a hacer ,

Pero le faltaba algo, necesitaba un ramo de flores, aunque sonara un tanto cursi la idea , quería sorprender a Mimi ,

Lo mejor seria esperarla en su casa y tocar con su guitarra –**al menos ya no es la armónica que tocaba cuando éramos niños** – se dijo para si mismo

Ahora estaba el gran problema, donde conseguiría unas flores, rosas de preferencia

……..

……….

…………..

casi eran las 9 de la noche

Mimi se había pasado toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad , a decir verdad , ya se sentía liberada de Michael , y esperaba que Matt se diera valor para invitarla a salir

Es mas…

Era una época de liberación femenina . No?

Así que por que no, era ella la que lo invitaba a el

Comenzó a correr animada, ya se sentía mucho mejor , se sentía totalmente feliz , sabia que nada podría cambiar su humor

Dio vuelta a la esquina, quería llegar a su casa, para poder llamarle a Matt

pero que estoy pensando, Matt nunca me dio su teléfono , se esta hospedando en un hotel

rió por dentro al recordar eso , iba a llamarle sin su teléfono ,que gracioso

llego a su casa , por fin

se acerco a la puerta

**Mimi**—

una vos detrás de ella

Mimi volteo , sobresaltada , esa no era la vos de Matt , era la vos de ….

Michael

………..

………..

……….

Matt corría lo mas fuerte que podía, estaba muy entusiasmado , por la idea de que por fin podría decirle a Mimi , lo que sentía

Apretó el ramo con un poco de fuerza , pero era por el entusiasmo , se sentía entusiasmado , ya así llegaba , solo una vuelta mas y ……

…..

Mimi estaba parada, en silencio junto a otro hombre, ambos se miraban fijamente , pareciese que el tipo trataba de besarla , Mimi se arrincono , contra la puerta de entrada

……

Matt dejo caer el ramo de flores al reconocer al tipo, era Michael , el exnovio de Mimi

Continuara….

* * *

y bien , que les paresio este capitulo , ni siquiera tenia yo imaginado algo asi,

aviso , el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito , pero no lo subire por ahora , quiero ejerser un podo de suspenso , jejejeje

espero sus comentarios , ya saben , entre mas reviews , mas rapido subo los capitulos


	6. nuevo intento

Matt llego totalmente cansado a su cuarto de hotel , no sintió ganas de cambiase la ropa , solo arrojó su guitarra en un rincón y cayo en la cama , cerro los ojos , no quería saber nada mas de el mundo, pues hace casi una hora que su mundo se vino abajo

no vale la pena lo que estoy haciendo-

se sentía como un estorbo , como una alimaña

no quiso quedarse a ver lo que pasaba en casa de Mimi , solo vio como Michael acercaba sus labios a los de su amada , mientras esta se encogía en la puerta

….

No quiso quedarse a ver, solo dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar,

Dejo caer el ramo de flores que fuese para Mimi

Y entonces, solo entonces, empezó a correr

….

….

Ahora

…..

el silencio de el cuarto comenzaba a escandalizar su paciencia , no estaba de humor para nada , era difícil de entender , no quería hacer nada y a ves quería salir y gritar la verdad a los 4 vientos

Pero ahora, dudaba de su verdad lentamente cerro los ojos, esperando no despertar mañana.

….

….

…..

_en la casa de Mimi_

Mimi tomaba su segundo baño de el día , se sentía sucia al casi besar de nuevo a Michael , cuando ella no lo quería , mas aun , cuándo el la había herido

A decir verdad , por un momento quiso haberlo besado , pero al otro , se dejo guiar por su corazón, si el la había dejado, entonces que así fuera , ella no era el juguete de nadie, tenia que darse a respetar como mujer y no solo como un cuerpo bonito, razón por la cual le dio una bofetada a Michael , dejándole marcada su mano en la mejilla , y obligándolo a irse, diciéndole que no quería volverlo a ver

Mimi salio del baño se puso una bata y se dirigió a su tocador, mientras se cepíllala su hermoso cabello pensaba

Matt también me intento besar , bueno , lo hizo , pero creo que es diferente , creo que en esa situación ni el esperaba eso , tal ves a el si deba darle una oportunidad -

hizo una mueca de desaprobación - no lo creo , todos los hombres son unos cerdos, quien me asegura que el es diferente?-

una tenue llovizna comenzó a estrellarse en su ventana

en el jardín , llegando a la acera de la calle , estaba un ramo de flores de color rosado , el color favorito de Mimi , pronto estas flores se llenarían de lodo con la lluvia

…..

…..

…..

_la mañana siguiente_

Matt salio temprano de el hotel, esta ves se le veía un tanto mas desaseado ,no se había cambiado la ropa y sus ojos deslucían por unas pequeñas bolsas oscuras debajo de estos

Caminaba sin sentido, sin objetivo, no había nadie que lo esperara del otro lado de la ciudad

Miro al cielo un minuto

Ahora el cielo era gris, no era de el color azul que recordaba de el primer día que llego a estados unidos

El primer día….

Sin darse cuenta, había regresado al café que visito el día de su llegada, sonrió de momento , en este momento necesitaba a un amigo , y el señor que le ofreció trabajo , podía ser uno en estos casos .

Entro al café

Estaba un tanto desaseado, pareciera que lo acababan de abrir , o algo así

**eres tu , muchacho-** dijo una vos de el otro lado del local

Matt se acerco y se alegro al ver al señor - **buenos días señor, tiempo sin verlo-**

**vas a tomar algo**?- pregunto , encendiendo la maquina de café **- veo que no has dormido, tus ojeras te delatan-**

Matt se sentó en una mesa - déme lo** mismo de la ultima ves, de casualidad, no estará aun vacante ese empleo del que me hablo-**

El dueño del café termino de servir el café y lo puso en la mesa

**claro que si , muchacho , pero he de advertirte , no seré benevolente contigo-**

**no hay problema con eso , se trabajar** - contesto Matt

el señor se sentó con el en la mesa -**que pasa , por que no traes tu guitarra contigo?-**

Matt se quedo perplejo un momento - **bueno, la verdad es que no soy un músico total, solo tengo la guitarra por que tenia planeado cantarle una canción a una chica -**

**sabes , la primera ves que te vi. , te note entusiasmado , ahora noto todo lo contrario , podría apostar mi negocio , que algo resulto mal con esa chica -**

Matt no sabia que decir , como era posible que esta persona pudiera ver tan claramente dentro de el

**sabes, cuando era joven , me ocurrió lo mismo, me enamore de una chica , hice hasta lo imposible por llegar a ella, y cuando lo logre , …. Ella se fue con un tipo mas grande que yo-**

**lo siento-** dijo Matt

**no te preocupes muchacho**- puso sus manos en su nuca y echo la cabeza para atrás - **esa es la razón por la que te dije , que no te traumaras con una mujer -**

Matt asintió con la cabeza, esta ves estaba de acuerdo con el,

**vamos -** dijo el dueño- **no tienes por que hacerle caso a un hombre como yo. Si en verdad la quieres , inténtalo una ves mas** -

**que?-**

**sonara un tanto extraño esto , pero , si yo hubiera insistido una ves mas con ella , tal ves hubiera aceptado ser mi compañera** , - suspiro- **me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven**

**que es lo que esta tratando de decir**- pregunto Matt , desconcertado

**no cometas el mismo error que yo**- dijo muy serio el señor

Matt se levanto de el asiento, de alguna manera este señor le había dado un poco de ánimos

**sabes que?. Olvida el trabajo , ve y buscala , no quiero que termines como yo , solo, triste e incomprendido-**

el dueño le extendió la mano a Matt - **vamos , anímate muchacho. … por cierto , te he dicho tantas cosas y ni siquiera se tu nombre, como te llamas chico?-**

**Matt le tomo de la mano , apretándola fuertemente Yamato Ishida , y usted?**

**solo llamame charles-**

……..

……….

…………

Matt salio corriendo de el café antes que la emoción se esfumase , tenia que encontrar un teléfono pronto , hubiera llamado desde el café , se sintió tan emocionado no sabia que hacer

Al final de la calle lo encontró,

Tenia el teléfono de Mimi en la cartera , ella se lo había dado cuando se encontraron en central park

Marco lentamente el numero con el corazón a mil por hora

Una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente cuando comenzó a sonar

Beeeep beeeep

Clic

Por fin Mimi contesto el teléfono - **bueno?-**

Matt no sabia que decir , sentía las palabras en su garganta intentando salir

Mi-Mimi

**Matt?-**

seria mejor actuar antes de que se atemorizara

**quieres salir conmigo-**

Matt trago un poco de saliva , esperando la respuesta

Tan solo unos cuantos segundos , le parecían horas esperando la respuesta

Finalmente Mimi contesto la pregunta

**si , me encantaría -**

Matt sonrió una ves mas , mirando al cielo sin temor

Esta ves el cielo , le parecía mas azul que nunca

* * *

uff , mil perdones a todos , pero es que tuve que editar este capitulo un poco , le cambie cosas , le añadi mas , le puse algunas cosillas, bueno , en fin espero que haya quedado bien ,

no saben la alegria que me da resibirlos

en el proximo capitulo dare contestacion a los reviewr resibidos (cosa que no hago desde el capitulo 3)

ahora si va en serio el lemon (lo escribi bien?)

ya saben lo de siempre , entre mas reviews , mas pronto el siguiente capitulo

mayickstter espero que hayas resibido mi correo y gracias por el apollo

hasta el proximo capitulo


	7. cita

Este humilde corazón  
No te olvido  
Y aun piensa en ti  
Me habla sin cesar  
Me cuenta todo aquello  
Que me hizo sentir tu amor  
Y te echa de menos  
Escúchalo  
Me habla muy adentro  
Siente como yo lo siento  
Quiero ascender  
Al cielo de tus besos  
Al reino de tu amor  
Hoy sé que volveremos  
Seremos de nuevo tu y yo...

avalanch

Es curioso, Matt nunca se le había hecho tan larga una noche, pero es que , de alguna manera , cualquiera se sentiría como el en una situación como la de el

Tal ves su metabolismo le esta engañando, o tal ves no tiene paciencia para esto, pero sarcásticamente , no pudo dormir en la noche , esta ves no le podía echar la culpa a el cambio de horario que tuvo de Japón a estados unidos

Por primera ves desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía bien consigo mismo , no sabia como explicar eso

Se dejo caer en una banca de central park, fue idea de Mimi, el que ahí se vieran, de hecho … ella lo cito a las 10 de la mañana y el llego una hora antes , un comportamiento extraño para algunos ,pero es que el se sentía inseguro , que tal si Mimi se arrepentía, que tal si no llegaba, … lo mejor seria no pensar en eso , el tuvo la culpa por llegar temprano….. algo muy gracioso , generalmente las personas en la televisión llegan tarde a las primeras citas , quizás el era el único que llego temprano

**no debería de comparar la vida real con la TV**- se dijo a si mismo

una pequeña ráfaga de viento meció su rubio cabello un poco, era algo irónico , lo que puede pensar una persona mientras espera,

……….

……………

………………

el chico suspiro y echo la cabeza para atrás

unas manos, le cubrieron los ojos, a el no le sorprendió esto en lo mas mínimo

**quien soy**- pregunto una vos conocida

**ehh , no lo se, pero si adivino , ganare algún premio**- dijo Matt en tono sarcástico

**no lo creo**- dijo la vos -**no adivinas**?- volvió a decir

**Mimi?-** dijo Matt haciéndose el disimulado

**correcto**- la chica quito las manos lentamente de la cara de Matt , el cual todavía no se levantaba de la banca

Mimi rodeo esta , y se sento a lado de Matt , el cual parecía un poco nervioso

**pasa algo**?- pregunto Mimi -**tan mal me arregle?-**

**no , no es eso**- dijo Matt aun mas nervioso -**te ves hermosa**- dijo

y esa era la verdad, Mimi se veía hermosa ,tenia puesto una blusa con un gran escote en la espalda, y una chamarra, amarrada en la cintura , mas abajo una falda totalmente adherida a su figura, y finalmente , bajando por sus piernas de diosa , las botas blancas que el ya conocía.

**a donde iremos**?- pregunto Mimi mientras se tomaba de el brazo de su … amigo…

**bueno , lo primero que pensé fue el tradicional cine, pero quiero ser un poco mas original**-dijo Matt poniendo su mano en la nuca -**acompáñame**-

Matt hico la seña a un taxi, el cual , por suerte, se detuvo, Mimi prefirió no escuchar a donde irían, escogió confiar en Matt , el cual metió su mano en la chamarra , como buscando algo

**por cierto… ehh , bueno , pensaba darte esto cuando te viera , pero fue tan repentino ,que ….solo…**- Matt saco de su chamarra una rosa, con un listón en forma de mono amarrado en el tallo , el color de el listón , no era necesario decirlo

Mimi sostuvo la rosa en sus manos, Michael nunca le había regalado algo así , aunque generalmente le regalaba un ramo de rosas , pero… de alguna manera , esta le parecía muy especial, acerco la mirada a el listón, tenia su nombre escrito en una orilla

**cualquiera puede regalar un ramo de flores, pero solo alguien especial, escogería de todas, la que le pareciera mas hermosa, para regalarla**- dijo Mimi sin quitar la vista de su regalo

Matt quedo un poco desconcertado. Mirando a Mimi , quien lo miro a los ojos sonriendo -**es algo que escuche en algún lugar-**

…………

…………….

………………..

la cita trascurrió normal y mágicamente a la ves , la tarde mas hermosa que nadie le hubiese dado a Mimi ,

hizo cosas que nunca hubiera hecho ,

jugo por primera ves boliche , uno que otro juego de destreza en uno de los locales y visito un acuario , cosa que el los años que tenia viviendo en e.u , nunca hizo,

el color azulado que se refractaba sobre el techo y los muros , así como los colores que se formaban daban un toque místico y romántico al lugar

…………

………………

………………….

Matt le compro un vestido en una boutique, que estaba cerca , y después de un rato , subieron a la punta de el empire state

………….

……………

………………

No había tenido tiempo de detenerse a ver el atardecer desde hace tiempo, al igual que con el acuario , quedo maravillada con el espectáculo que se veía , los tonos rojizos en su cara , un ambiente total de relajación

Matt se atrevió a tomar la mano de ella, tal ves en el acuario también lo hizo , la verdad , no importaba

La cara de el se asomo sobre el cabello rosado de Mimi, acerco sus labios a los oidos de ella, mientras ambos contemplaban los colores crepusculares de la nubes

Un tono escarlata se reflejaba en las caras de los dos, tal ves eran los rayos de el sol que se ocultaba , de nuevo , eso no tenia importancia

Matt paso sus dedos sobre el cabello de Mimi , por un momento , la gente no existía , solo ellos

Sus labios se acercaron en un largo beso

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y se hubieran convertido en horas

Pero el atardecer termino , ahora la noche caía sobre la ciudad , los colores carmesís fueron suplantados por varias luces de neon de los edificios colindantes

Mimi y Matt bajaron del edificio

Abordaron un taxi ………..

Curiosamente sus manos seguían, una en la otra

………..

…………..

……………

no hubo palabras, solo un silencio durante el camino a casa de Mimi

…………..

……………

…………….

Y sin embargo , en ese silencio se habian dicho tantas cosas, se habían hecho tantas promesas

No fue necesario hacer la trillada pregunta "quieres ser mi novia?" , no , en el silencio se había dicho tanto

Solo unas cuantas miradas bastaron

……………

……………..

………………

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Mimi

Matt de nuevo, como si fuese la primera ves la acompaño a su puerta

Mimi abrió la puerta

………

**quieres pasar**?- dijo

sus ojos coincidieron un par de segundos

**si-**

continuara…..

* * *

vaya , cuanto tiempo sin , leernos, jeje , perdon por no actualizar antes pero , la verdad tuve alguno problemas amorosos existenciales, sono raro eso , pero es verdad , no me daban animos de escribir , y de hecho , aun no se ni que hice , pero en fin

la vida sigue adelante

ahora , como lo prometi el capitulo pasado , aqui esta la contestacion de sus reviews , siganlos dejando , ahora si sostendre mi palabra de que cuantos mas sean , mas pronto ira el siguiente capitulo , (que extorcionador sono eso , jejeje)

Mary .. perdón por contestar tan tarde tu review, espero que la historia no te decepcione , a decir verdad , en algunos momentos , pienso si debería continuarla o no , pero , en fin aquí sigo

Canuto-Frambueza . gracias por tus piropos sobre la manera en la que escribo las conversaciones, espero que lo que casi hago con Michael y Mimi, no te haya disgustado . jeje , gracias por el review

HaNaSaKi-NaTsUmE , vaya , ehh , michi (lo escribí bien?) , a decir verdad esa pareja me llama la atención . tal ves mas adelante haga un fic sobre ellos , me fascinaría ver la manera en como tai se relaciona , mmm, interesante

belzer , gracias , no sabes los ánimos que me dan los reviews , sabes , creo que no doy el ancho para los fics románticos , pero veré que puedo hacer , y aparte , ya estoy planeando una historia parecida a miedo a , uhhh , sangre

Azuka94 , gracias por perdonarme , aunque eso fue desde el capitulo 4 , jeje , ahora solo espero que me perdones por poner tan tarde la contestación a tu review , y lo de pedro infante , fue una rara idea que se ocurrió cuando me entere de que en algunas líneas aéreas estaban pasando películas mexicanas , así que no fue un viajesote de mota que me avente (es broma)

spider-boy , aunque se que no leíste la historia y se que quizá nunca leas esto , te agradezco el review y un consejo , no te rindas , si es que hubieras leído el fic te daris cuenta de que a mi también me lo borraron ,por cierto , esta chido tu nick

tai-clover , cruel intencions mmm, sex intencion , la he intentado conseguir , pero parece que por aquí no la conocen , y sobre lo de , si un hombre le gusta que una mujer lo mire a los ojos , eso depende de que mujer , por lo menos a alguno , les da un poco de pena si los mira una mujer desconocida , y tambien depende de que manera nos mire , si es una amiga , pues es agradable pues eso denota confianza , y si es una novia , uggghhh , no contestare , acabo de recordar a una persona , solo dire que algunas mujeres saben mentir con la mirada , y que varios hombres estamos indefensos ante sus ojos , o como dije alguna ves , "que vergüenza ante sus ojos no ser hombre sino mas que un triste payaso"

Katsu , gracias por tu apoyo , aquí esta otro capitulo

Mayickstter, perdón por no enviarte un correo cuando subí este capitulo , pero por alguna manera , no puedo abrir mi correo , gracias por el review

Hitori … gracias , por tus ánimos , el final ya esta cerca, pero aun falta por decir algo , jeje , espero que cuando lleguemos al final , no los decepcione a todos, aunque , es un poco predecible --U

Hitomi .. no se que decirte , espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por el review

Miyako , gracias por los animo que me dan , me animan a seguir la historia , aunque , como dije arriba , por un momento dude si continuarla , por razones , ejem , amorosas , ya saben , seria hipócrita de mi parte , escribir una historia romántica estando totalmente herido , pero ya paso , jejeje

Lauloca … no te preocupes , he de terminar este fic , no se como , pero lo acabare , gracias por el review

Inuyshaneon… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado , espero ya no tardar mucho tiempo en subir cada capitulo

Monica… gracias por tu review , fue el que me ayudo a decidir si continuaba la historia o no , jeje , gracias por tu apoyo tambien


	8. piel de miel

**Sobre tu cuerpo  
está el camino de amor  
navego entre dos nervios  
de tu piel. **

**Curvas que abrazo  
besos que muerdo  
cuerpos ardiendo  
amantes del amor. **

**Sigo el camino ya no me  
puedo perder. **

**Llego al ombligo  
donde prefiero  
descansar y soñar  
curvas que abrazo  
besos que muerdo  
cuerpos ardiendo  
amantes del amor  
Curvas que abrazo. **

**Voy hacia el pueblo  
a ese lugar que es un tabú. **

**Sigo yo el río y  
mi cabeza mojaré. **

**liran roll**

Matt entro a la casa de Mimi, hubiera deseado no sentirse tan nervioso, no sabia la razón por la que Mimi lo hubiera dejado pasar , pero creía imaginarlo

que bonita casa - exclamo Matt, tratando de conservar la calma

Mimi lo miraba sonriente , Matt no sabia que sentir , nunca creyó que se sentiría así ,nunca creyó llegar a experimentar ese sentimiento de .. Miedo, Acaso el sentía miedo?

Mimi lo invito a sentarse en un sillón de la sala , y le pidió que esperara mientras ella guardaba su regalo, el vestido que Matt le hubiese comprado en su cita

Matt se quedo acompañado de un silencio que lo hizo sentir aun mas nervioso , su vista en ves de mirar los detalles de la casa , o mirar hacia donde Mimi se dirigía , solo observaban en dirección al piso , donde sus manos jugaban nerviosamente , haciendo un nudo viviente

un nudo viviente?- pensó Matt con sarcasmo , ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír - a que he llegado , ja-

pensó en que lo mejor seria marcharse , o algo …. Algo , podría pasar esa noche , y en verdad no deseaba que Mimi pensara que el solo la busco por su fisico

tal ves hasta Izzy sabría mejor como actuar en una situación así- dijo recordando a su amigo en Japón

unos tenues golpes en una ventana llamaron su atención

se acerco a esta separando la cortina ….

Estaba empezando a llover

…………

Mimi subió las escaleras y dejo sus cosas en su tocador y se miro al espejo , donde su cara cambio de sonriente a nerviosa … no sabia que havia hecho , había invitado a entrar a Matt a su casa , que diría papa y mama de este suceso, peor aun , que diría el mismo Matt , tal ves pensaría que es una cualquiera

Tomo un poco de aire e intento analizar la situación,

Se dio a si misma unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza -tonta, tonta , que has hecho?-

Matt la llamo - Mimi . Mimi!-

La pelirosa se asomo desde las escaleras y miro como este se acercaba a la puerta -Mimi , será mejor que me baya , empieza a llover y , bueno , aun tengo que buscar un taxi-

Mimi bajo apresuradamente las escaleras

no-

tomo a Matt de la mano

por un minuto pareció que todo se detuvo , ambos estaban sorprendidos , Mimi no sabia por que havia reaccionado así , y Matt … no esperaba tampoco esa reacción

no?- pregunto el mirando la mano de Mimi que sostenía su mano

es que … - Mimi estaba ahora mas nerviosa - yo… ehh .. no quiero que te mojes-

Matt busco su mirada, pero Mimi no apartaba su vista de su mano la cual sujetaba, como si nunca mas la fuese a volver a tener entre sus palmas ,

Por fin Mimi levanto su mirada a la de Matt

……

……..

todo ese momento parecía haberse creado para ellos dos , solo para ellos

Matt acerco sus labios al los de Mimi, quien hizo lo mismo

La lluvia arrecio un poco mas ante los cuerpos enamorados que se besaban en la puerta

Mimi continuo con ese momento , no quería que terminara , no quería que Matt se marchara ,curiosamente ni con su anterior novio Michael la había besado con tanta ternura

La lengua de Matt se movía dentro de su boca , Mimi hacia lo mismo con la suya , mientras sus brazos abrazaban el cuello de el chico

me la regalas?- dijo Mimi en cuanto Matt separo sus labios de los de ella

que?- pregunto Matt sin entender

olvídalo- dijo Mimi sonriente

la lluvia ahora era mas intensa , así que Matt volvió a entrar en la casa de Mimi

ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala , y Mimi encendió el televisor

creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche- dijo Mimi

Matt sonrió cómplicemente

…………

……………

un par de horas pasaron , la lluvia no paraba , cosa que subconscientemente Mimi agradecía , mientras que Matt no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Mimi

ambos se habían sentado a ver televisión , pero al parecer no había ya nada a esa hora , tal ves pasaba de la medianoche ,Matt no quería ni siquiera ver su reloj de pulsera , la compañía de Mimi era suficiente

bajo su vista y observo como los senos de Mimi se asomaban por el escote de su blusa , recorrió con la mirada su cuello y vio como gran parte de su espalda estaba desnuda , pues esa blusa la dejaba al descubierto

el chico movió la cabeza , no quería pensar eso , no quería caer en la que muchos hombres

Mimi levanto la cara para besar de nuevo a Matt , después lo miro con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco

que pasa?- pregunto Matt viéndola a los ojos

Mimi acerco de nuevo su boca a la de el , deteniendo sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de el rubio y los acerco a uno de sus oídos

se que ya no es necesario , pero creo que esta es la pregunta obligatoria - dijo Mimi antes de mordisquear tiernamente la oreja de Matt - quieres ser mi novio?

Matt se sintió un poco avergonzado , esperaba ser el que hiciera la pregunta , pero después de todo era una época de liberación femenina por lo cual levanto una mano a la altura del pecho de ella y con su dedo índice comenzó a subir en dirección a sus labios , deteniéndose algunos segundos en su cuello

Sus labios se acercaron de nuevo , separados por el dedo índice de Matt el cual como un sello , los detuvo solo para decir una sola palabra , - si-

……….

…………

un poco de tiempo paso …

la televisión seguía encendida ante un sofá vació

Arriba en el cuarto de Mimi …

Seducciones, de 2 cuerpos que se aman

Afuera , el frió, la lluvia , la humedad

Adentro, el calor , el amor , la humedad

Seducciones bajo la tela que cubre sus cuerpos

canciones de una rosa, como si las rosas cantasen

olor de el mármol , como si el mármol oliese

como un licor , como una droga congénita

destilan destellos de un amor que explota ,

aromas que se pueden tocar , pero nunca oler

finos dedos separando la camisa de Matt

manos exploradoras que juegan sobre los muslos desnudos

labios hechos exilir

prendas desprendiéndose de los cuerpos

…….

continuara...

* * *

_ehh , vaya , hace eones que no actualizaba , sniff , perdonenme, intentare enmendarme , subiendo mas rapido los capitulos _

_vaya acabo de reeleer lo que escribi , y ... en serio yo escribi eso?_

_bueno , espero que no haya malas interpretaciones con respecto a lo que estan ya haciendo Matt y Mimi , _

_ohh, santas arañas , en serio yo escribi eso?_

_bueno , en fin , no leeremos en el proximo capitulo , please , dejenme un review , para saber si la rege en este capitulo _


	9. renacer el deseo

**Advertencia **

**El siguiente capitulo contiene algunas escenas que podrían ser consideradas como eróticas , en un grado alto , por lo cual se recomienda un amplio criterio para leerla **

**Si por algún motivo a alguien le llegase a disgustar lo que se presenta a acontinuacion , se le suplicara que se abstenga de leer , gracias**

…..

si las metáforas son las perversiones del lenguaje , entonves las perversiones del amor

kart _Kraus _

_Matt se detuvo un momento antes de continuar , correcion , comenzar lo que podría ser , una de dos , el mas gran error de su vida , o el inicio de lo que el a lo largo de de el tiempo , había llegado a añorar , quizás mas que la vida misma _

_Acerco su mano a la cintura de Mimi , quien recostada en la cama , solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de ángel._

_En la ventana , se estrellaban las gotas de la lluvia , al compas de los corazones de los dos nuevos amantes , mientras que alrededor de la cama , el cuarto se iluminaba por un extraño , pero agradable color rosa a causa de una o dos lamparas que yacian sobre el tocador de Mimi_

_Mimi por su parte tomo la mano de Matt le ayudo a esta a quitarse la bluza que en este momento estorbaba , el , por su parte había dejado su camiza y sus pantalones en el piso, _

_-anda - dijo Mimi acostandose de nuevo en la cama , su rosado cabello , el cual se extendio sobre la cama , contrastando con el ambiente , cubriendo todo el cuarto con su esencia , la cual Matt desde antes había deseado sentir, al ver easa imagen de Mimi , semidesnuda y tendida en la cama , quiso detener el tiempo por siglos , toda la creación no era ni siquiera digna de compararse con la esena que Matt veia ante sus ojos _

_acerco sus labios a los de ella mientras que sus manos le quitaban por detrás el sostén a Mimi , seapando segundos después este y dejandolo caer donde las ropas de ambos yasian inmoviles _

_ahora mas que simples besos Matt sentía bajo sus dedos el calor y la suabidad de la carne de Mimi , deslizo sus manos una ves mas hacia los seños pequeños , pero hermosos de Mimi _

_un volcan en sus entrepiernas despertó _

_su miembro comenzó a crecer , con cada palpitar , sentía como este se hinchaba de extasis mientras sus manos recorrían el talle femenino de Mimi _

_el reino de la carne blanca y desnuda ante el _

_continuo rodeando los senos con sus manos , su boca ahora se había separado de la de su amada y se encontraba explorando , por el cuello de ella _

_Mimi sentía ahora un extraña sensación, la cual con Michael nunca llego a sentir , como si en todo el universo , Matt hubiera sido creado solo para ella _

_Matt bajo los labios hacia la falda de Mimi , recordo por un momento un sueño que tuvo cuando llego a estados unidos y no pudo evitar sonreir _

_Su mano entro debajo de la falda donde como en su sueño , quito suavemente la pantaleta , mientras Mimi le ayudaba a desabrocharse ella misma la falda _

_Acaricio primero la pelvis , de arriba abajo _

_Sus oidos escucharon un leve gemir de Mimi _

_-mmm-_

_-pasa algo?-_

_-no te detengas-_

_ahora su lengua había el papel que pronto haria su pene , recorrio , primero los labios vajinales de Mimi , mientras sus dedos aun juguetones se entretenian , buscando el clítoris de Mimi _

_la lengua en busca de su sabor , el gose en la punta de esta , el extasis en el gesto de Mimi _

_se atrevio , a hacerlo , metio un dedo dentro de Mimi , no podia creerlo , su himen estaba intacto _

_-me descubriste- dijo en tono burlon Mimi _

_-lo siento , no crei que …-_

_-calma , solo pense que , devia esperar al hombre indicado-_

_Matt sintio algo de culpa , seria pertinente arrebatarle un troso de su inocencia a su amada?_

_-Mimi , yo …-_

_Mimi se levanto y cubrio las dudas de Matt con otro tierno beso , el cual le dio animos a Matt _

_-puedo?-_

_-anda- contesto Mimi_

_continuo explorando unos momentos mas en la vajina de Mimi , quien para ese momento ya estada totalmente húmeda _

_tomo suavemente los cabellos de Matt haciendolo subir lentamente , havia su cara_

_la respiración de el , la pudo sentir en un asenso , mientras que las manos de el , nuevamente , la recorrian , con un poco mas de fuerza , no mucha , pero lo suficiente , como para que Mimi sintiera un rose mas intenso _

_y Mimi sintio de momento una lascivia en ella misma , una bizarra lia lactea esperando salir de lo interior de su vientre _

_su vajina estaba mas humeda que nunca , su clítoris hacia sido exitado como nunca , sus pezones estaban totalmente duros ,pero aun así sentían la mas breve brisa de aire _

_Matt termino de acendeder hacia su rostro y bajo las manos hacia su pene , el cual se contraia como intentando separarse de el _

_El pubis abierto , los muslos reposando suavemente en la cama _

_Mimi espero la penetración, no cerro los ojos como lo hubieran hecho muchas , ella solo centro la vista en el miembro que pronto habria de poseerla , y subio su mirada hacia el torso desnudo de Matt , terminando en la cara de el , donde pudo observar como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente _

_Al mismo tiempo ella sintió la caricia de su mismo sudor que bajaba por su mejilla _

_Las manos en la cadera a punto de la penetración , el ojo infinito abierto , esperando la envestida _

_Las manos femeninas sosteniendo el glande de el miembro _

_y…_

_adentro _

_como el mar estrellandose en las rocas de la playa , como un asteroide entrando a la atmosfera terrestre _

_un big ban sucediendo en ese momento , el pene dentro de la vajina de Mimi , los labios vaginales en contracción _

_primero suavemente , salio un poco, solo para darse impulso _

_y entro de nuevo , desgarrando salvaje y suavemente a la ves el himen de Mimi _

_las manos de Mimi en la espalda de Matt _

_en el momento en que aumento la velocidad , Mimi aqueo la espalda , y sus manos no soportaron el placer , y arañaron la espalda de Matt _

_un gemido pre-orgasmico de ambos, el inicio de los que Mimi comenzo a dar _

_una gota se sangre cayo sobre las sabanas rosas , habiendo un ironico contrastre de los rayos que Mimi se hubiera hecho en el cabello _

_el cual ahora estaba aterido a la frente de Mimi por el sudor que le provocaban las multiples envestidas _

_un volcan esperando la erupción en las zonas pubicas de ambos, _

_Mimi sintio un orgasmo aproximarse , Matt también _

_De nuevo , la sonrisa primordial , que habría paso al calor corporal , las gotas de lluvia , en la ventana otra ves , el cortejo , la risa , el llanto , una mezcla de dolor y placer . un limbo inexplicable _

_estoy a punto.. - dijo Matt_

_-soporta un poco - dijo Mimi _

_la mirada de el tiempo sobre ellos detenida en ese instante , el explotar de dos universos . la incognosiblidad , dos corazones unidos en un mismo palpitar _

_ambas cinturas arqueadas , _

_y la explosión orgásmica de ambos _

………

………………

_ambos recostándose en cada lado de la cama, ambos corazones empezando a descansar _

_la mirada perdida en el techo , sin mirar a este _

_la mano de Mimi nuevamente en el pecho de Matt_

_los gemidos comenzando a desaparecer _

_ambos se sentían algún sentimiento nuevo , ahora ambos se necesitaban , los dos ahora estaban lejos de todo y a la ves tan cerca , sus cuerpos tendidos sobre las sabanas _

_la lluvia … terminaba _

_el cuerpo de Mimi proclamaba dicha , y los ojos de Matt como unico destino envidiable_

_de nuevo?-_

_continuemos…-_

_pues en ese momento no terminaba su historia , apenas comenzaria …….._

…………………

Que hermoso es el día con sus interminables colores

Un día bello, un día de emociones

Así se pone mi día con tu compañía

La tormenta se transforma en alegría

Solo vale pena levantarse por ver tu sonrisa

Con eso transformas mi fatiga

El día yo no es el azote que castiga

Con solo tener tu compañía

Todo es más fácil cuando estas junto a mí

Los problemas no son problemas

La difícil no es difícil

Así es, cuando estas junto a mí

La primera vez que te vi

Pensé hoy los Ángeles están de fiesta

Y a uno de ellos nos regalaron

De su gran orquesta

Y tu me contestaste con gran facilidad

Escuche tu voz y era como la miel

Dulce, dulce pero fuerte también

Pense, ella debe de ser para mi

Mas al ver tus labios

Rojos como al sangre

Y delgados como línea

Que divide el pecado del placer

No pude contenerme y te di un beso

Es beso aun lo recuerdo

No quería que se fuera ese momento

Desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti

De lo importante que eres para mi

_Fin _

* * *

_Espero que no me linchen después de este fic , para suerte mia , venepacito , de muchos y tristeza de algunos , este es el pre-capitulo final , por que falta el epilogo , en donde sabran que pasa después de esta noche , y ademas respondere los pocos reviwer que me llegen _

_Así que … bueno en lo personal , la historia no me gusto del todo , o pude poner sexo oral , me salte la parte en la que había un enfrentamiento con Michael , a golpes , en fin , pero creo que esas ideas las usare en otro fic _

_Así que gracias a todos por haver seguido al fic hasta este punto y no se pierdan el epilogo _

_(quizás ahora podre volver a los fics de aseninato , no creo haverlos convencido con mi intento de fic romantico)_

_Saludos _

_Ultimate spider _


	10. epilogo

Epilogo

La vida es un deceo , no un significado

Charles chaplin

Sabes?

Sabes que te he mirado en sueños etéreos?

Salvaje fantasía brutal eres de mis sueños frustrados

Tenue visión erótica que se ocultaba en mis sabanas

Y en mi mente vivía alimentándose de mis deseos

Y es que te amo

Tus ojos cafés como la cerveza que emborracha a un ebrio

Ebrio de amor

Tu cabello rosado con rojo , que robo del atardecer sus colores

Para mostrarse infinitamente perfecto , contrastado con tu persona

Y es que te amo

Tus labios tan dulces , tu cuerpo tan ardiente

Habitante de tu alma

Y es que te amo

Juntamos nuestros cuerpos , olvidando lo demas

Juntamos nuestras almas en una , uniendo hilos eternos

Y es que … te amo

Y miro al cielo , con total convicción

Y miro al cielo gritando

Que te amo

Matt termino su melodía recibiendo aplausos de los clientes que desde sus sillas le brindaban con tales palmadas su admiración

Tenia poco menos de una semana trabajando en este bar , en el cual había sido recomendado por su amigo charles , no era la gran cosa , pero comparado con los bares que siempre se imagino rayando en tabernas , este era agradable

Tomo su chamarra y guardo su guitarra en su estuche

-eres lo máximo carnal - escuchó a sus espaldas

era Alex , el encargado de la limpieza , que Matt había conocido no hace mucho

-gracias - dijo Matt , poniendose el estuche de la guitarra al hombro - me gustaria quedarme , pero tengo priza alex - termino la conversación tenia que encontarse con Mimi en menos de una hora

- te vere mañana Matt , tu mandas - dijo el chico antes de tonat el trapedor y salir de el cuarto de empleados

Matt salio de el bar , la noche era totalmente nitida , y el cielo despejado , mostrando las estrellas que armoniosamente se ergian en lo alto

…….

………

………..

Matt llego a la cafeteria donde Mimi lo había citado , a Matt le hubiera gustado que Mimi le dijera lo que pasaba , pero ella no le dijo en absoluto lo que tenia en mente

Tomo asiento mientras esperaba a Mimi , quein obiemente no había llegado

…….

……..

………….

El silencio y la calma no lo perturbaron , ya que se sentía bien , a pesar de todo , se sentía tan bien

Que podría llorar , por que en ese momento se sentía feliz

- hola - dijo Mimi , quien en seguida se sento frente a el

Matt noto algo en el rostro de Mimi ,- paza algo? - pregunto

Mimi , no dejo de mirar hacia abajo - fui a un casting en chelsea , un director estaba buscando nuevas modelos , y fui

- y que saso?- pregunto Matt

Mimi miro afuera de la ventana - era una prueba de accuacion , querian que interpretara a una mujer enamorada de un hombre , y lo hice , no les gusto mi primer actuación

Matt busco sus ojos ,- y que mas paso?

- bueno , lo que hice después , fue olvidar que ellos estaba ahí , y explese lo que sentía por ti , lo que te hubiera dicho si es que estubieras en eso momento conmigo

Mimi bajo la mirada

Matt se acerco a ella y tomo las manos suaves de Mimi

-y-

Mimi levanto la cara cambiando su exprecion

- me aceptaron - dijo tan fuerte que incluso los pocos clientes que había en el lugar los voltaron a ver

Matt abrazo a Mimi , sintiendo de nuevo el olor de su cabello

Y volteo a la ventana

Pues esa era su historia , no su final , sino su historia , un capitulo que se serraba para dar paso a otro

Sus ojos miraban al cielo , a traves de la ventana

Y aunque no lloraba de alegria , por Mimi , en ese momento por que no estaba acostumbrado

Sentía un sentimiento de bienestar que le humedecia los ojos

Y ese sentimiento continuaria …. Por algún tiempo

Fin

* * *

ehh , eones sin subir capitulos , y baya que si me tarde , perdonen , ahora no tengo pretextos , aunque para ser sinsero , no crei que llegara tan lejos en este fic , no es mi fuerte que digamos , pero en fin , hiatoria completada , jajaja 

y como os prometi , aqui esta la contestacion a toooodos los reviews resibidos , gracias de antemano por seguir el fic , ya nos leeremos en el futuro

"arga vida a la fantacia" (revista goliardos)

**Lauloca:** gracias por tu review , he terminado el fic , y probablemente continue con mas

I**nuyshaneon**; desde el capiyulo 6 que no contestaba los review , ya se me habian acomulado ,pero ya estoy aquí , por fin he terminado el fic ,jaja . gracias por el apollo

**Monica** , con mucha tardanza , pero he terminado el fic , disculpad el retraso y os agradesco los comentarios

**belzer** otra historia que se acaba , pero que no sera la ultima , espero que pronto leas mi proxima historia , solo se que habra vampiros jaja , ya sabes que agui tines a un fanatico de tus historias

**Inusuki **, me agrada tanto que os haya gustado el fic , y mas que no me hayas tirado de loco , por hacer histpirias tan cursis , el resir halagos de gente como vos , es un honor , gracias

**T.Clover** gracias por los animos , no sabes lo que me levanta el animo saber que te gustan mis historias , y aunque ya no nos hayamos encontrado en el Messenger , se que nos volveremos a ver , jeje , que nostalgico sono eso.bye

M**ayickstter** perdon por la tardanza ,espero que no os molestes , y que sigas con lo que faltaba de la historia , aunque en serio , mi correo valio queso , cierta persona se metio y borro mis contactos , perdona por no enviarte otro correo , bye

**Mary**, jeje , fue mas que sospechoso , espero que os haya gustado la ecena leemos que intente hacer , aunque fue muy explisita , gracias por el review

**Miyako**, lo prometido es deuda , he terminado el fic , así que no fue una lastima , por que lo termina , jeje , perdona estoy un tanto extrano estos días , gracias por el review

**Hitomi **: prdona por responder tan tarde el review , pero , lo mismo , he terminado el fic , gracias por el apollo , y su interes

**Kaede** , gracias , por los elijios , para ser sinsero , intento esforsarme , por que es mi mallor medio de diverion el escribir (aparte otras actividades que algún día mencionare) y aun mas el saber que a alguien le gusta mi escrito , saludos

**Jean Potter** hoooola , como estas , de hecho ya lo lei y esta en mis favoritos , tu fic es la ley , antes que escritor soy fan y lector , saludos

**HikaruNegai **, gracias por el apollo , como dije , me gusta saber que no estoy tan perdido escribiendo , jeje

**MaOkO** gracias por el apollo , espero que en la espera no os hayas quedado sin uñas , es broma , no os enojes , gracias por tu interes y espero leernos de nuevo, sabes de hecho tu ultimo review fue el que motivo a terminar el fic , jeje , gracias

**Kaede** , si es un tanto tierno , para ser sinsero , trate de ver como seria Matt sealmente en una relacion y me di cuenta de que usa mascaras , por fuera , parese ser algo rudo , pero por dento , bueno , ya os habras leido , saludos y gracias por el review

**Danny-danielita04** me he sonrojado , gracias por decir que es perfecto , aunque no lo es , en serio , habra siempre mejores que yo , oero me gusta saber que es aceptable e intentare hacer un fic en el futuro que incluya un enfrentamiento , que emocion , gracias

**vane-chan** , jeje os he dejado sin aliento (no os dire por que) gracias por el review

**Asuka Ishida** : gracias por la sinceridad , intento no usas tantas comas ahora (creo que he fallado) gracias por el review y por el consejo , que en serio intento tomar en cuenta...Saludos

**Akasha** . sabed que he escuchado tu vos en planoe etereos alejados del ser , que he soñado con tu cara , aunque nunca te haya visto , y que cada día al despertar , creo firmemente que algún día te encontrare … perdona , es que vuestro nombre me recuerda a una persona , no quise hacerlo , espero que no te moleste el que te haya escrito esto , gracias por el review

**sakura-chan** , fan servise, hentai, orale eso nunca lo ingine , pero creo que es cierto , intente gacerlo algo erotico , rayando en un fan servise , porque , que seria de la historia sin lectores, jeje , pero hentai , no mucho , jaja , gracias por tus comentarios y criticas , que son bien resibidas , por que son ciertas , gracias, ahh , y mmm, bueno mi correo es spider(guion bajo)cry(arroba)hotmail(punto) com . lo escribribo asi por que hay un filtro en fanfiction que no me deja escribir bien el correo , tambien lo puedes ver en mi perfil dandole clic a mi nombre

**anive**... de nuevo me he sonrojado , gracias por tu apollo , y tus palabras , en verdad me hacen sentir bien , espero pronto complacerte con otro fic de mimi y matt , gracias por el apollo

**Asuka Ikari** , gracias a vos tambien, intente no hacer tan obio el leemon , el epilogo ya esta arriba , gracias por el review


End file.
